


London Bridge

by noodlepower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Anal Sex, Angst and Tragedy, Anything goes - Freeform, Boredom, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, Heterosexual Sex, I'm not sure what I'm doing, M/M, Psychological Drama, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Triggers, Yaoi, Yuri, i wrote it cause i was bored, maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlepower/pseuds/noodlepower
Summary: This is not a love story.It's a story about ordinary people living ordinary lives in an ordinary town. It's about people carving their own path out in life the best way they know how despite their circumstances.This is a story about people falling down, and somehow, hopefully - maybe building themselves back up.





	London Bridge

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  London Bridge is falling down  
> Falling down, falling down.  
> London Bridge is falling down  
> My fair lady.

This is not a **_love_** story.

It’s a story about ordinary people living ordinary lives in an ordinary town. It’s a story about random encounters and missed chances. It’s about people living their lives the best way they know.

There are no heroes in this story. There are no white knights on gallant stallions to come swooping in to the save the day. This a story about ordinary people letting others cry on their shoulder. This a story about not knowing the right words to say. This is a story about ordinary people trying to find happiness and comfort and normalcy in others.

But make no mistake.

This is not a love at first sight story. It’s not even a love at second sight story.

But there is love in this story. And hate. And regret. And calm, summer days under the sun. It’s a story about boredom and thrills. It’s a story about sinners and redemption. There are tears in this story; there is laughter in this story too.

 **This is Sasuke** **’s story** : a story about a boy so beautiful, it hurts. It’s about him and his eternal boredom. 

 **This is Sakura** **’s story** : a story about an ordinarily beautiful girl. It’s about her and her fragile heart.

 **This is a story about Hinata** : a story about a girl that’s so shy, the words get stuck in her throat. It’s about her, and all her hidden desires.

 **This is a story about Naruto** : a story about a boy with many faces. It’s about him, and his overwhelming loneliness.

There are others too in this mad play too. I **t's about Itach** i, a young man that yearns for redemption for his sins. **It’s about Hidan** , a deviant priest whose idea of righteousness can be downright terrifying sometimes. **It’s about Kakashi** , a man weighed down by his repeated failures. It's about many people whose paths cross and diverge.

In this story, people fall in love. And they fall out of it too.

 ** _But this is not a love story._** It’s just a story about ordinary people living ordinary lives in an ordinary town. 

 

* * *

   
**The story goes like this:**

“Kakashi, I’m sorry. But we’re letting you go.”

Kakashi kept his eyes firmly fixed on the window behind Hiruzen. The man had been good to him, treated him like a beloved grandson. Now, he couldn’t look him in the eyes anymore.

“You’re a good employee, Kakashi, but honestly. You had to have known the consequences.”

Kakashi sighed. “Are you disappointed in me?”

“In you? No. Never,” Hiruzen replied, “But in your choices. Yes. Very much so.”

“I see.”

And just like that, Kakashi had another failure to add his growing list.

 

* * *

 

**The story goes like this:**

Sasuke swiped his tongue across Sakura’s cherry lips. “Mmm,” he whispered, “You taste just like watermelon.”

Sakura, however, stood frozen to the spot, her emerald eyes wide with disbelief. She touched her lips. “Sasuke?”

“Hmm?”

“You just kissed me.”

Sasuke just stared at her like she was stupid. “Yeah. Is that a problem? I thought you liked me.”

“I do!” Sakura exclaimed, “But I’m not worth kissing. How could you want to kiss someone like me?"

"Someone like you?" Sasuke found her lack of self-confidence a complete turn-off. Sometimes, he wondered what he saw in her. But, as she stood there, looking like her entire life depended on his next words, he couldn't help but it find amusing. Sasuke touched the side of her face, feeling the smoothness of her pale skin. She was so soft, so delicate, so breakable. “We should date.”

 

* * *

 

**  
The story goes like this:**

Ino leaned against the bathroom door and slid helplessly to the floor. She could hear Sakura vomiting - or rather dry heaving because she was almost positive there was nothing left in Sakura to vomit up. Ino tried to recall the last time she saw Sakura eating - and then she remembered. 

She grabbed her hair and squeezed her eyes shut. The last time she saw Sakura eat, she was with Naruto at a ramen shop. He told her that she looked fat, and Ino got pissed at him. After that, Sasuke told her to watch her weight so there’d be no reason to disqualify for the lead role in the dance. And since that day - Ino had not seen Sakura eat once.

Sakura was already the perfect size but it had become apparent over the next few weeks that she was losing to much weight. With her hair losing its luster and shine, and her clothes starting to look too big - Sakura was starting to look like a skeleton.

Realizing that Sakura had gone quiet for a while, Ino stood up and banged on the door. “Sakura?” she called, a tinge of panic lacing her voice. She could hear Sakura’s muffled cries through the door. “Sakura? What are you doing?”

She stared at the door in disbelief. It was a thin piece of wood. A good punch or two would tear a hole in the door, yet Ino stood there, staring helplessly at this barrier between Sakura and her. It wasn’t a heavy door, or even real wood, but it seemed like there were entire oceans between them now.

Ino closed her eyes, and had but one thought: this was all Sasuke’s fault. She could feel the anger starting to coil in her stomach. He would pay dearly for making Sakura cry, for hurting her, for toying with her. “Sakura, please trust me, everything is going to be ok. I’ll make everything right.”

There was a soft click, and slowly the bathroom door opened. Sakura stood there, eyes red and puffy, and her hair an absolute mess. Ino sighed and pulled Sakura into her arms, enveloping her friend in warm hug.

Sakura seemed to melt into Ino, finding some measure of comfort. “I’m sorry, Ino,” Sakura cried, "I am so sorry!"

 

* * *

**  
The story goes like this:**

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. “Do you really love Sakura?”

“Who knows?” Sasuke looked at Naruto, wondering why he’d even ask such a dumb question. “She’s mildly entertaining. I don’t dislike her.”

“You’re such an asshole,” Naruto laughed, "Hey! Hey! Let me fuck her. Then we can become Eskimo brothers."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Who's the asshole now? Is she even your type?"

"The better question is this: is Sakura your type?"

He hadn't given much thought to his type before, but he couldn't say he completely disliked Sakura. She had her good points at times. "Like I said, I don't dislike her."

Naruto sighed. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, feeling slightly frustrated at Sasuke. "My beloved Sasuke, Sakura is absolutely no good for you. She's not right for a deviant person like yourself."

"If not her, then who?" Sasuke asked.

“Oh! I know! How about I thrill you instead?”

Sasuke made a weird sound that was a cross between “humph” and a laugh. He’d learn to interrupt that sound as ‘I’d like to see you try, idiot.’

“Oh, how you doubt me, Sasuke. But don’t worry, I promise I’ll make your heart flutter with excitement in this boring world.”

“Really? You'll do that for me?”  
  
"Of course I will." Naruto's reply was immediate. He smiled softly at his best friend. If he wasn't the one who would consume Sasuke’s every thought, then he’d have to make it so.

"Ah. Then I'll be looking forward to it."

 

* * *

 

**  
This is how the story goes:**

Hidan was on his hands and knees, eyes closed shut, as Itachi pounded into him relentlessly. He could feel tiny waves of electricity gathering in his core. For him, physical reality had faded away and there was nothing but sensation.

“Harder!” Hidan groaned, “Fuck me harder!”

Itachi stopped moving and grabbed a handful of Hidan’s hair and yanked his back. “Beg.”  
  
Hidan didn’t think Itachi would be any good when he approached him, but the boy had skills. His dick was hard and he could feel himself nearing orgasm, but he still needed a little more. And if he had to beg for heaven, then so be it. “Please Itachi, fuck me harder,” Hidan groaned, rolling hips hoping, praying that Itachi would move again. “Your dick feels so good. Please, Itachi, keep fucking me. Don’t stop, please, do it harder. Make me cum. I want to cum, please.”  
  
“Disgusting.”  
  
And with that, Itachi pulled out the way of Hidan, watching the wide hole of his anus twitching. He slammed back inside Hidan as hard as he could. The bed underneath them started to creak with each powerful thrust. 

Hidan let out a loud grunt and gripped the sheets beneath him. He loved every minute of this moment; Itachi fucking him like some filthy whore in a cheap motel, his dick hard and leaking, his ass filled, and his body thrumming with absolute ecstasy.

“Oh, sweet Lord,” Hidan gasped, feeling his knees grow weaker, “I’m almost there! Itachi! I’m almost there!”

Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly. He pushed Hidan’s head down into the pillow, making sure to cut off the man’s oxygen supply. Hidan struggled for a moment, breaking the rhythm of their fucking as he clawed at Itachi’s hands. But his grip was firm and strong.

Hidan was slightly scared as his lungs started to scream for air but his body was thrumming with ecstasy as Itachi kept fucking him long, and hard, hitting his spot over and over again. Hidan was so lost - he wanted to breathe, he wanted to cum. It was all so tortuous, delightfully torturous. 

Hidan could _feel_ something - some weird, overwhelming feeling - gathering in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to gasp at the sensation, breathe in and revel in the feeling but he couldn’t breathe. He wanted to breathe. Hidan wanted to breathe, but that powerful desire couldn’t stop inevitable climax he was reaching, because right now, even as struggled to breath and the world started to fade into absolute, pure whiteness - he felt himself on the verge of exploding. Ah, yes, this was it!

Itachi yanked Hidan’s head back up and he took in a long gasp of breath, cumming so hard at the same time. It wrecked his body, made him tremble and cry, as shockwaves of electricity flowed throughout his entire. The world fade away and there was nothing but conscious thought. He was at the apex of existence; in the domain of God as every nerve ending in his body vibrated and thrummed with pure and absolute ecstasy.  

Hidan shot his load, long sticky streams of cum, onto the sheets beneath him. Tears flowed down his eyes and everything felt so good. “Oh, fuck yes,” Hidan groaned, “Sweet Jesus, yes!”

_**It felt so good.** _

It was like a rubber band stretched to its limit finally snapping. Hidan wanted to revel forever in this feeling. He fell forward on the bed, exhausted and euphoric, not giving a fuck about the wet spot his was laying in. 

Hidan had only one thought: _**Best. Orgasm. Ever.**_ He finally understood why the French called an orgasm "the little death." Hidan without a doubt had died and been reborn.

“How was your first time fucking a man?”

Itachi pulled out slowly, watching his cum leaking from Hidan’s ass. “Sinful.”

“Oh? Don’t worry my little lost lamb,” Hidan replied, slowly drifting off to sleep, “God’s mercy knows no bounds. I’ll pray for you, and you will be forgiven.”

“I don’t need the prayers of a faithless priest.” Itachi climbed off the bed. He still felt so empty and hallow inside. “There is no redemption for my soul.”

 

* * *

**  
This is how the story goes:**

Hinata liked to sit in the park at night, when it was empty. It seemed peaceful that way. No noise, no people, no one judging her. But most of all, it was because sometimes, he walked past the park on his way to and from the convenience store.

She’d been watching him for such a long time. His name was Naruto. He was 20 years old. He was born in Okinawa on a military base. He always made good grades in school and was liked by many people.

His mother was dead and his father lived in America. After he graduated high school, he moved into a 2 bedroom 1 bath apartment with kitchen and living room. He hardly ever left home. No friends. No lovers.

Until recently, anyway. Not too long ago, there was a dark-haired boy that had started to visit him.

Hinata, true enough, didn’t know everything about Naruto but she knew enough to think she had fallen in love with him. But he never looked her way. Never noticed her watching him.

She tried once to speak to him, but the words refused to come out of her mouth. But she had to speak to him - she had too. Because she needed Naruto. She needed him….

“What’s wrong?”

Hinata looked up. She hadn’t realized she’d closed her eyes. Hadn’t realized she had been crying. But she had, and now Naruto was standing there, looking at her. Seeing her. 

“Naruto!”

“Huh?” he looked suspiciously at her. “Do I know you?”

“No,” she whispered, “But I know all about you.”

“That’s really creepy you know,” Naruto said, sitting down on the park bench next to her, “What’s your deal? Why are you crying?”

Hinata looked down. “If I’m so creepy, why are you sitting next to me?”

“Because I like thrills.” Naruto glanced up at the night sky for a moment. He seemed like he was lost in thought for a moment, but then suddenly he looked a Hinata. There was something in his eyes, a look of excitement like a child opening a present on Christmas. He grinned, reaching out to touch Hinata’s long, dark hair. “How will you thrill me?”

 

* * *

**  
The story goes like this:**

_“Sakura killed herself?”_

_“You get rock hard at the thought of raping your_ _brother, and you dare call me a perverted sicko?_ _”_

_“Hinata’s parents sent her away, and it’s all your fucking fault!”_

_“Itachi is so damn troublesome. Where’s the jerk hiding now?”_

_“Hidan’s sins are quite heavy, you know.”_

_“Ino tried to really kill_ _me._ _”_

_“I did it all for you! Isn’t this so much fun? Isn't your heart thumping with excitement?”_

 

* * *

 

   
**This is not a love story, but, let us start from the beginning.**

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it cause I was bored. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. If there's enough interest, I might continue it.
> 
> And yes, I'm aware I suck at sex scenes and don't typically write them. But for this fic, it was a necessary evil.


End file.
